Christmas Presents
by Tie-grr
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Luke and Emmy are eager to have their Christmas presents. Rated M for adult themes.


Luke didn't even have to open his eyes to know that it was morning. The dim light of winter early mornings filtered through a gap in his curtains and cast itself in a line across the wall, lighting up the room ever so slightly. He could see it through his eyelids. But he didn't care that he was awake very early, before the sun had even fully risen, because it was the most exciting day of the year. It was Christmas morning.

This was the first Christmas where he was away from his parents but that had not been the initial plan. He was supposed to have gone home but his Father had requested that he stayed with the Professor for the holiday season. He hadn't overly minded as the Professor had been more than happy to have company on Christmas. His parents had sent his presents down and he and the Professor had placed them all under the tree he had helped to put up. The pair had called Emmy over and as a trio they had decorated the house.

The decorations made the house look amazing and festive, really bringing in the spirit of Christmas. The Professor had said something along the lines of his home not looking this Christmas-y in years. Luke was proud of the effort he had put in to make the house look great. With the presents under the tree, it was all complete.

Now, he no longer believed in Santa Claus, but he and his parents always referred to the presents they got him as ones from Santa, to carry on the tradition. He loved it and couldn't wait to open his presents from 'Santa'. He opened his eyes and looked around at the room. He didn't just lie there for very long, instead jumping out of the bed and racing to the curtains. He was greeted with a great surprised when he pulled them back.

"It's snowing!" He cried out happily, jumping up and down on the spot. He pressed his nose against the cold glass and watched the snowflakes fall onto the white ground, his breath steaming up the glass.

He must have been standing there for a good five minutes before his mind once again registered that there were several presents waiting for him downstairs. With any luck the Professor would already be awake and waiting for him downstairs, the man was an early riser no matter what the circumstances. He pushed himself away from the window and raced down the stairs to where the beautiful Christmas tree sat. He fell into a seated position immediately in front of the tree, a big beaming grin on his face. But nobody came to greet him. The room was completely silent despite the fact all of the lights were already on, including those on the tree.

"Professor?" He called out but there was no response from the man. Luke pushed himself up from the feet and searched through the rooms downstairs. There was no sign of him in the living room, no sign in his office either. But there was a lukewarm cup of tea sitting on the counter in the kitchen. It had been half drank but there was no sign of the one responsible for emptying the liquid. Where could the Professor have gone?

"Professor?" He called again as he made his way back up the stairs, this time heading towards the Professor's bedroom instead of his own. He lifted his head as he approached the door but instead of seeing wood, he came face to face with none other than Emmy Altava. "Emmy? What are you going here?"

"Well that is a great way to say Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas to you too, Luke." She grinned down at the boy. It was only then that he noticed what she was wearing.

"Emmy, is that the Professor's dressing gown?" He pointed to the fluffy red robe.

"Yes. It is cold. Have you not noticed the snow outside?"

"Ah yes, I did. Isn't it great?!" The boy went back to grinning as he had been when he was downstairs. "Are you here to spend the day with us? Did you bring presents?"

"Of course I did, Luke!" She laughed. "Just let me get my things and make sure the Professor is done with his presents before we head down and meet you? Why don't you go and make yourself some breakfast?"

"All right! Don't be too long though, I want to open all of my presents!" He left the woman there and raced back down the stairs to grab himself a bowl of cereal.

XXX

Emmy watched the little blonde head trot down the stairs and tried to listen out for him rattling around in the kitchen before she finally turned around to return to Hershel's room. She slipped into the room as quickly as possible, trying not to open the door too wide in case, somehow, the boy had raced back up the stairs and was standing on the landing again.

"Luke was already up, he was wondering where you had gotten too. I am guessing he found your cup of tea on the side." She crossed to the bed and stood at the foot. "I've sent him down to get his breakfast so we still have some time. He really wants to open all of his presents."

Emmy couldn't help being amused by the boy's excitement. She remembered how much she loved Christmas morning; it was the same with every child. Every child loved Christmas because of the abundance of presents Santa always gave them. Or, even as they got older, the ones their parents and close friends got them. Even today she loved Christmas; the presents she received were always absolutely perfect for her. Her friends knew her well.

The woman received no more reply than a few short muffled words. Well, he couldn't manage any more than that. She had made it that way on purpose. The archaeologist, puzzle master and gentleman that was Professor Hershel Layton was lying on his bed, completely naked. Not only that, his wrists were tied to the bedposts and he had a tie knotted securely around his mouth so he could not speak. The only thing he wore was his top hat and a little red bow. The bow was placed over his crotch, covering his manhood as it was the present that Emmy had gifted to herself for the morning.

A large grin broke out across her face as she admired her prey, all tied up and presented for her pleasure. She undid the tie on the dressing gown and let the soft material fall to pool around her feet. Beneath the gown she was also completely naked. Luke had interrupted her fun but now she would continue, no matter how long it took. The boy would have to wait for his presents.

She had come over early in the morning knowing that Hershel would already be awake. She had no reason to stay at home for Christmas; she had nobody to spend the day with except for her boys. But she had always had this in mind. He had answered the door in his pajamas and dressing gown; she had teased him about the fact that he was not dressed yet. The man merely offered her a cup of tea, leading her back into the kitchen where his own half empty cup waited. She hadn't let him linger there long, drawing him up into his bedroom where she stripped him, tied him up and was about to give them both their Christmas presents when Luke had started calling for him.

"I shall take your gag off, Hershel, but you shall stay tied. For now." She grinned and climbed over him so she straddled his lap. She slowly untied the gag and dropped it around his throat.

"It's not fair to keep me waiting so long, Miss Altava. A gentleman can only take so much."

"Don't worry, Professor, you won't have to wait much longer." She lowered her lips to his.


End file.
